


Tease - Fan Art

by kurozawa46



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Big Dick Barnes, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes is a tease, Digital Art, Doggy Style, M/M, NSFW Art, Needy Steve Rogers, Nudity, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Stucky - Freeform, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 19:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20197252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurozawa46/pseuds/kurozawa46
Summary: NSFW art, Steve and big tease Bucky.





	Tease - Fan Art

**Author's Note:**

> Stucky smut from 2018.  
_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to share from the [Tease twitter POST](https://twitter.com/kurozawa46/status/1160363163235364869).  
I host random NSFW parties here and on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kurozawa46)
> 
> [INSTAGRAM](http://instagram.com/kurozawa46)


End file.
